


Penny for Your Thoughts

by DownToTheSea



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownToTheSea/pseuds/DownToTheSea
Summary: Talia comes to Susan for help.
Relationships: Susan Ivanova/Talia Winters
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Penny for Your Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spring_gloom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spring_gloom/gifts).



Ivanova was in no way prepared to deal with this. So she did what she usually did when she didn’t want to deal with something, and poured herself and Talia a drink. Her brain helpfully replayed the clip of what she had seen two minutes ago: Talia moving a penny  _ with her mind.  _ (Nope! Just nope.)

“I’ve been trying to learn more about it,” Talia had said. “I just… It keeps getting more powerful, and I didn’t know who else to go to.”

The admission jarred something inside her chest that Ivanova hadn’t realized was coming loose. Talia had been worried and upset, and the first person she had come to was  _ her.  _ Would she do the same? Ivanova wondered with a pang. Her trust was harder to earn, and yet Talia had planted roots in the cracks in her walls. She honestly didn’t know what she would do in Talia’s situation. She hoped she never had to find out.

She went back to the couch and handed Talia her drink. Then, awkwardly, she leaned over and put her hand on Talia’s.

“We’ll figure something out,” she promised. She didn’t make promises lightly. Talia gave her a smile, some of her tension easing, and Ivanova was almost surprised to find herself mirroring it.

Somehow, their fingers got laced together, and she didn’t pull away.


End file.
